Soul Mates
by Justis76
Summary: Maya's all set for a regular Friday night at the office, but it turns out that Nick's got other plans...with another girl. Will Maya have her happily ever after with Nick, or will she be labeled as "just his assistant" forever? Phoenix/Maya. Chapter 3 up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's Part 1 of my latest fic, Soul Mates. There are going to be 3 chapters. Please read and review!**

**---**

March 8th, 2019

**Maya**

**---**

"Where are you off to?" I ask Nick as he dresses up in his blue suit, something he doesn't usually wear on Friday nights. "Got a hot date?" I tease.

"Er…yes, actually." Nick answers.

"WHAT!? What do you mean!? It's Friday night, we always hang out together!"

"Well, our latest client asked me out on a date."

"Nada Chance? And you accepted?"

"Well yeah, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I don't have much of a social life, the closest thing I've had to a date in the last 3 years is taking my assistant out for burgers." Nick says.

My heart drops. I always figured I was the only girl Nick had time for, and to find out he's going out on a date with some girl he just met comes as a big shock.

"B-but with her? Nick, I…I just don't think she's your type." I say, trying to come up with an excuse.

"What makes you say that?" Nick asks as he puts on his tie.

"Feminine intuition, duh."

"Maya, it's not like I'm getting married to her. It's just one date, I've got nothing to lose," Nick says, "And besides, I'm sure we'll have something in common. Anyways, I should be back around 10. Wish me luck!" Nick walks out the door. I let out the tears I've been holding in.

**_Just tell him how you feel!_**

_But he doesn't feel the same way! He treats me like his assisstant, not his girlfriend._

**_Probably because he doesn't think you're interested. After all you've been through, he has to feel something for you._**

_But he's already going out with another girl…_

**_You heard him, it's just one date. And if it doesn't work out, which it probably won't, then it's your turn to strike!_**

I put on my Diamond Samurai PJ's, make some popcorn and watch TV.

_I don't want to be the rebound girl._

**_ You're not the rebound girl, she is! Nick's lonely, which is the only reason why he decided to go out with Nada in the first place. If you tell him that you love him, then he won't need anybody else!_**

_I'm too nervous! I've tried telling him a thousand times, but whenever I try to tell him that I love him I just make myself look like an idiot! Every time I picture him laughing at me, and I chicken out. Maybe I should just be happy for Nick, even if it'll make me the lonely girl watching re-runs for the rest of my life…_

---

"Maya…Maya, are you awake?" Nick's lovely voice asks.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Nick." I say, rubbing my eyes. _I guess I dozed off…_ "How was your date?"

"Ugh…awful. I guess you were right."

I sit up, feeling a strange mix of guilt and happiness. "What happened?"

"Nothing really, we just don't have that much in common. She's a successful businesswoman, and I'm just a clueless lawyer who doesn't even get paid by half of his clients." Nick sighs.

"Oh…sorry about that, I just don't have much-"

"It's ok, it doesn't matter that much to me. I should probably just face the facts; I'm sort of a loser."

Without thinking I reach over and kiss him on the lips. "Not to me. You're awesome, Nick. And any girl who thinks otherwise isn't worth your time."

Satisfied, I get off the couch and head to bed, trying to hold in my excitement at having just kissed Nick. I lie in my bed thinking about how to admit to Nick that I'm in love with him, but unable to come up with anything, I drift off to sleep.

---


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier that night…

**Phoenix**

"And besides, I'm sure we'll have something in common. Anyways, I should be back around 10. Wish me luck!"

I walk out the door and begin walking towards the restaurant. Normally it would be typical to pick up your date and then go out, but when you're going out with an independent businesswoman like Nada Chance, she's probably going to want to arrive herself. I get to the restaurant after about 5 minutes, and find Nada already waiting at the table. She checks her watch.

"You're late, Phoenix."

I check my watch, and it seems I'm only about 2 minutes late, but I'm not in the mood to debate, so I reply "Sorry, my assistant kind of held me back for a bit." _Come to think of it, Maya did seem pretty reluctant to let me go out. I guess she wanted some company._

"Ah…Assistants. Sometimes you have to wonder if they could be any more incompetent."

"Well, Maya's not so bad, she's just a bit strange sometimes."

"Oh, you mean the peculiar channeling girl? Oh yes, I remember her. She did seem a bit…eccentric."

_Nothing's wrong with being a bit eccentric…_ I think to myself. "I have to admit, I was kind of surprised when you asked me out." I tell Nada.

"Well, after all you did save me from rotting in that putrid jail, the least I could do was ask you out to dinner. And besides, you are quite the handsome gentleman."

"Uh…thanks. To be honest, I don't get out that much."

"Let me guess, that little assistant of yours keeps you pre-occupied with 'Diamond Samurai', correct?"

"Huh?" I ask, wondering how she knew that.

"The other day in court she mentioned that the trial had better finish soon or she'd miss an episode of the Diamond Samurai. Quite childish, in my opinion."

"Well, she is kind of immature, but it makes her fun to be around."

"Mhm. How very interesting." Nada says. It's obvious how much she doesn't care.

"Oh, and she likes going out for burgers a lot. I have to spend a lot of money because of it, but after all she's been through, it's the least I can do." I add, trying to avoid awkward silence.

"Fantastic. Look, I don't really care about your 'darling Maya', so if you're just going to talk about her the whole night, I'm going home."

"Uh…right. Sorry." I say, shutting my mouth. _I guess Maya was right, we don't really have much in common._

A kid screams at a table nearby. "Daddy! I wanna go home now! There's a Steel Samurai marathon tonight!"

Nada scowls. "Kids these days. You can go out to a 5-star restaurant and they'll still cause a fuss."

I have to laugh at the scene occuring, I can imagine Maya doing the exact same thing.

"What's so funny!?"

"Uh, it just reminds me of something." I say, trying not to get myself in more hot water.

"By which you mean your assistant, correct?"

I don't say anything, I can't come up with a very good excuse. Nada stands up from the table. "Good evening, Mr. Wright," she says, and then walks out.

_Well great going Wright, your first real date in 6 years, and you blow it. Idiot!_

I get up to leave the restaurant, only to find that it's raining. To make matters worse, I forgot to check the weather channel before I left, so I didn't bring an umbrella.

_Well this night just gets better and better, doesn't it?_

I begin to walk home in the rain, feeling like a total loser.

_Pathetic. I can't tell the girl I really like how I feel, and when I go out with other people, she's all I can think about. I have no idea how I'm supposed to tell her, either. What am I supposed to do, tell her that I'm in love with her while she's chewing on a burger? I'm sure that'll go down well. Between a rock and a hard place doesn't even begin to describe how I feel._

I walk into the office and find Maya lying on the couch with her eyes closed, with the TV still on.

"Maya…Maya, are you awake?" I ask

"Hmm? Oh, hey Nick, How was your date?"

"Uh…awful. I guess you were right." I sit down on the couch beside her.

"What happened?" Maya asks sadly. I think about my answer. _What am I supposed to tell her, that I ruined the date because I couldn't stop thinking about how cute I think she is?_

Eventually, I say "Nothing really, we just don't have that much in common. She's a successful businesswoman, and I'm just a clueless lawyer who doesn't even get paid by half of his clients."

"Oh…sorry about that, I just don't have much-"

"It's ok, it doesn't matter that much to me. I should probably just face the facts; I'm sort of a loser." I begin to get up and head to bed when out of the blue Maya leans over and kisses me. I pinch myself to check if I'm dreaming. I'm not. Maya Fey is actually kissing me.

"Not to me. You're awesome, Nick. And any girl who thinks otherwise isn't worth your time."

_Now's your chance! You couldn't possibly get a better chance to tell her than this! She just **kissed** you!_

I sit speechless, and Maya gets up and goes to bed. Once again, I've ruined a perfectly good opportunity. That's the second time tonight, by my count. But that settles it. Tomorrow I'm going to tell Maya how I feel, no matter what. I go to bed, beginning to form a plan in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well guys, it's taken several hours, but we've finally poured syrup over the world's biggest pancake. Now let's dig in!" I say, hungry and excited.

"Yay…" Nick says, exhausted.

"Woo hoo!" Pearl cheers, then says "But Mystic Maya, I can't eat pancakes without a knife and fork."

I turn to Detective Gumshoe. "It was your job to get the forks, where are they?"

"Oh, was that my job? I thought you said detective Dumbshoe had to get the stuff. Although Gumshoe would make more sense…" The detective sighs and shakes his head. Everybody groans.

_All that work…and we can't even eat it!?_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

---

March 9th, 2019

Wright & Co Law Offices

8:23 AM

**Maya**

---

_NOOOO-oh. It was a stupid nightmare. Never mind. That pancake was so close I could smell it. In fact, I still smell it. Wait a minute…_

I hop out of my bed and head to the kitchen, where on the table there's stack of pancakes, some orange juice, and some flowers.

"Oh, hey Maya." Nick says from the kitchen, cooking more pancakes.

"Hey. Did you make all of this for me?" I ask, sitting down at the table.

"Well yeah. I figured it would be a nice thing to do" Nick answers as sits down at the table.

"Wow! I was just dreaming about pancakes, and then I wake up and find this! It's like you can read my mind!"

"You always like pancakes for breakfast on Saturdays. Well, that or burgers, but I figured it would be best if we had pancakes, so I made these."

I smile at Nick. _He knows me so well! I can't believe he went through all the trouble though. I mean, he got me flowers too! What's up with him today?_

"Well, thanks Nick. But what are the flowers for? Don't get me wrong, I love them, but it's just so…random."

"Well, I felt bad for going on a date and not telling you about it beforehand, especially since we usually hang out on Fridays. I didn't mean to blow you off-"

"You didn't blow me off, you just had… prior engagements."

"Either way, I'm going to make it up to you. Today, we'll do whatever you want to do." Nick says.

"Anything?"

Nick thinks for a minute. Letting me do **anything** in the past didn't always end up very well. "Anything." He confirms. A light clicks on in my head.

"Well, since you left me so you could go on a date, I think it's only fair that you take me out on a date tonight." I say, making up my mind.

"Oh…ok…Alright then." Nick says, sounding a bit timid.

"Why Nick, you're not nervous are you? Don't tell me that the great Phoenix Wright is afraid of one date with his pretty little assistant." I tease.

"N-no! I…I was just wondering where we should go. For burgers, I guess?"

"No, no. We go for burgers all the time. Tonight's got to be special."

"Then where are we going?" Nick asks.

"Oh, you'll see. I've got it all planned out..."

---

6:04 PM

**Phoenix**

**---**

"Paul's Pizza Parlor? This is your idea of 'classy'?"

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with this place! They've got good food, cool chairs, and they've got TVs! If they put in a couch, I could totally live here." Maya says, pointing to the TVs around the room. Unsurprisingly, the Diamond Samurai is on.

"Hey, whatever you say." I tell her, laughing.

"It's not funny! And besides, this place is very important to me. Right after my sis won her first case, some college murder trial, I think," I wince at the mention of that case I was involved in, but Maya doesn't seem to notice. Mia probably never even told her I was the defendant. "I came down to visit her, and we went out for pizza here. The TV's were playing 'Samurai Summer', the best Samurai movie ever, and I totally got hooked. And I've been in love with the Samurais ever since."

"So what you're telling me is that this place is the reason you're obsessed with the Samurai series?"

"Uh huh." Maya turns her attention back to the nearest TV.

"Note to self, leave very small tip." I mutter, just loud enough so that Maya can hear it.

I notice that Maya's become very quiet, and she's looking down at her sandals. "Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Uh…well I just realized it's my first date." Maya admits shyly.

"Seriously?? I figured a girl like you would get tons of dates."

"Well, there aren't many guys in Kurain, and most of them are jerks, so I never had the chance. In fact, you're my first boyfriend. I mean, boy that is a friend." Maya stutters with her words, unsure of how to phrase them correctly. She looks away shyly, trying to hide her embarrassment and failing. I find it very cute, to be honest.

"Well for me, this date is definitely going a lot better than my last one." I tell her, trying to calm her down.

"Really? Why?" Maya asks anxiously.

"Well for starters, it's been 5 minutes and you haven't left," I say, causing Maya to laugh, "And you're prettier too. Plus we have a lot more in common."

Maya blushes. "Well, my date's not so bad himself. He's pretty handsome, and he's paying for the food."

_Boy, doesn't take much to please Maya, _I think to myself, j_ust pay for the food and we'll get along fine._ I smile anyways. It looks like things are finally beginning to work out with us.

---

1 Hour Later…

"And so as the school bus with the private school girls drives by, this look shows up on Larry's face, the one that shows up whenever he gets an idea," I tell Maya as I try to remember the details.

"Oh god." She says, laughing and taking the last slice of pizza.

"Yeah, 'Oh god' is right. Anyways, so Larry turns to me and says 'Hey Nick, let's skip school tomorrow and get into the all girl's school!' Now of course, there's no way I'm going to go with Larry's plans after all he's put me through, so I tell him 'Forget it Larry, I've got a test tomorrow.' Now, I figured this was just one of Larry's dumb ideas that he would forget about by the end of the day, but when I went to the bus stop the next morning, Larry had gone to the costume girl to get a prep girl uniform, and was dressed up as a girl."

"No way!" Maya gasps, her eyes wide.

"Seriously!"

"You totally should've gotten a picture."

"No need, the image has been forever burned into my skull."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes. So Larry actually hopped on the private school bus, and went to the all girl's school. That might have been the stupidest thing Larry did in high school."

"Did he actually get into the school?"

"Well, for a bit. Apparently his neighbor was the principal of the school, and when she was walking in the halls she recognized Larry and sent him home."  
"How do you not know that your neighbor is principal of the school you're breaking into!?" Maya's having a fit of giggles now.

"It is Larry Butz we're talking about. So, wanna get going?"

"Sure."

I pay the bill, and then Maya and I leave the pizza parlor. All in all, it was a pretty awesome date. I still haven't told her that I love her yet, but I'm going to soon. As we walk, I stretch my arm over and hold her hand. She looks up at me, but neither of us says anything. We arrive in front of the office, and I look search around for the keys in my pocket.

"This was really nice, Nick. Maybe… we should do it again."

I kiss Maya on the cheek. "It would be my pleasure." I start to open the door when Maya grabs me and presses me up against the door.

"Do you like me or not?" she demands.

"Uh, what?"

"I want to know if you're interested in me! Sometimes you act like you are, like tonight, but then other times you do stuff like go out with other girls, and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to think! Are you in love with me or not?" Maya repeats.

_Ok, correction: You will never have a better chance to tell her than **now**._

But instead, I don't tell her yes. Instead, I lean in and kiss her passionately. After all the anticipation that I've built up waiting for this moment, and after all the times I've fantasized about kissing Maya, actually kissing her is a thousand times better than I had ever imagined.

"I love you, Maya."

Maya kisses me back. "Good, because if you didn't you'd make a poor, innocent girl cry."

"What do you mean innocent? You pinned me up against the wall!"

"That just makes you a wimp." She says, kissing me again.

"Well, maybe my love for you makes me weak." I say, trying to sound romantic.

"…Nick, that's probably the corniest thing you ever said. Let's go inside, I think the cold is making you senile. I hear that happens to people as they get older."

"I'm not old!" I protest as I open the door and go inside. Maya flops onto the couch, and I sit down beside her.

"It's OK Nick, I love you anyways."

"But I-"

Maya cuts me off with yet another kiss. I can really get used to this. My arms find their way around her waist, and I pull her in, deciding there are some things more important then trying to prove you're not a senile old man.

"You're a good kisser, Nick."

"Uh, thanks. You're not bad yourself." That's an understatement. She's a very good kisser.

"I guess I'm a quick learner. So, we're dating now, right?"

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"Well, there's this Steel Samurai convention tomorrow, and I was thinking it would be great if we went as a couple."

Maya, I'm really not in the mood for another-"

Running with her luck, Maya kisses me again, intent on making me go.

"No amount of kissing is going to make me-"

Maya kisses me again. Did I mention that she's a really good kisser? _Ah, what the heck. It's just one day, and I get to spend it with Maya. What do I have to lose?_

"Fine, I'll take you to the convention." I reluctantly give in.

"Woo hoo! You're the best, Nick!" Maya declares, squeezing me tightly.

"Well, I guess I am pretty awesome…" I say sheepishly.

"Oh, we're going to have to get you a costume as well. I'm thinking you'd look great cosplaying the Funky Samurai."

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean the samurai with the multicolored afro?"

"Yeah, and the giant glasses!"

"…OBJECTION!"


End file.
